Electronic devices are equipped with a camera module, perform image processing with respect to an image captured by the camera module, generate an image file by compressing the processed image, and store the generated image file in a memory.
The electronic device equipped with the camera module enables a user to access a camera and to capture an image at a desired point in time.
The electronic device, however, initializes the camera module at a point in time when the user desires to use the camera module, because of some problems such as consumed current and the like. Consequently, the user waits to access the camera module and may miss capturing a desired scene.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.